Epistolery and Wrongdoing
by MandyQ
Summary: A series of letters that weren't supposed to be written. 1972-1975. So much is still happening: Andromeda and Lucius still need each other's help to get where they want to be in life. No spoilers. TDH Compliant. Many Many short chapters to come. Pls R&R.
1. Coventry

DISCLAIMER: Lucius, Andromeda, and all of the people they gossip about in their letters belong to JKR and some other people she gave/sold them to. I am not on that list. These are not my characters, this is not my world, I wasn't even ALIVE in 1972. But since I mean no harm, no disrespect, no infringement, and no profit, I am thinking no one will even notice I've kept them in touch even after Andromeda ran away.

So here is the next piece :) I have had requests for more Lucius/Andromeda interaction from the old days and so I thought I'd give us some history... The chapter titles are from whence the letters are sent, in case you were wondering. Should be one a day until they are no longer speaking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

6. July 1972

Dear Lucius,

I've gone and done it. That is: I'm about to.

By the time you read this I will be Mrs. Ted Tonks. I'm leaving in a few minutes. I've packed what I could into a little bag and I'll slip out the back once mother and father have left for brunch at the Rosiers. Ted is meeting me at the Train station and we'll be married by a muggle judge in just a few hours. I'm terrified, Lucius, but it's all I can do.

I wish you were here, Lucius. Maybe I wouldn't be so frightened if I had a friend here who knew what was going on. Not that you know entirely. Lucius, I haven't been altogether forthcoming with you. You told me at Easter vacation that I should take my time and consider any decision I make. But it seems that the decision has been made for me.

I'm pregnant, Lucius.

I've known for a few weeks now. I wanted to tell you, but I truly didn't know how to say it. That's why I haven't written, if you've wondered. I can't believe this is happening. I can only hope that my family will be less enraged at the thought of a bad marriage than that of an illegitimate child. It's very likely though, that no one will ever have anything to do with me again.

I am so scared. I've said that already, haven't I? I do love him. But I don't know how to live the life I'm about to be in for.

You said once that you'd still be my friend even if I made this choice. Please still be my friend, Lucius. If I ever needed one, it's now. And please Lucius, whatever you think of me for this, please be there for Cissy. She will be devastated, I'm sure; and she might be angry. Cissy doesn't know how to be angry, it's not in her makeup, and I fear very much what this whole scenario will do to her. Your romantic intentions toward her notwithstanding, she will need an ally, Lucius.

Please be the friend to her that you have been to me for all of these years.

And please forgive me for not writing you sooner, and for running off this way.

Sincerely,

Andromeda


	2. Thessolanika

Because I'm home alone and I can't stop :p I couldn't go to bed without posting the answer to Andromeda's letter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

18. July 1972

Dearest Anny,

I do so wish that you'd written me sooner. I am having a miserable time in Europe and would much prefer to have come home and to your aid in making this decision.

Your letter was dated the 6th, but I have only received it today, owing likely to the fact that I have been travelling so extensively and trying my best to avoid the muggles and the poor. This continent is crawling with both. I can only hope that you forgive me for what seems an undue delay in my response.

The deed is done then, I presume. I sincerely hate that it has come to this, but in light of the overall situation, I cannot say that I blame you for your decision. I will of course be in touch if at all possible.

A baby, Anny? That is some news. Please let me know how you are doing. I will worry intensely as to your well being. If I recall correctly, this Ted has no real means to support you, no residence, and no people to speak of.

And I hate to say this to you, Anny, knowing as I do your feelings for this man you've married, but say it I must: if at any time you change your mind and no longer wish the life of a muggle's in-law I promise to see to it that you and your child want for nothing. You will always have an escape through me.

As for your sister, my intentions toward her remain as they were and I will gladly look after as best I can. However, I must admit that I have very little idea of how to approach her in your absence. I would certainly appreciate your continued guidance where Narcissa is concerned.

Take care of yourself, Anny. And please stay in touch. Still and always,

Your friend,

Lucius Malfoy


	3. London

29. July 1972

Dear Lucius,

You cannot know how relieved I was to receive your letter. I truly feared that you were finished with me; my family is, you know? I left a note for my parents that I had written just before I wrote to you but they have sent me no reply. I know what that means. Molly Prewett, who is my second cousin, married Arthur Weasley and no one in my family will speak her name now. And the Weasleys' blood is as pure as ours; it's just that they don't have their politics on straight.

I am certain that my name has been long since blasted from the family tree in Aunt Burgie's house. When you go there, have a look for me, please?

You're good to worry for me, Lucius. And I will keep your offer in mind. I can admit, though only to you, that some days are rather awful. I have considered leaving, and it is such a comfort to know that I would have some place to go. Other days, though, this life is an adventure. I'm learning to cook, Lucius. I can toast bread now and it's nearly always edible once buttered. I find that remarkable seeing as I had never seen a kitchen in use until just this month.

I'm sick every morning, too. That isn't helping. Ted does what he can. He's found a job at a solicitor's firm through his uncle in Sussex. We're living in a horrible flat in London but Ted promises that we should be able to afford better before the baby comes. I do hope so, as this little place has scarcely the space for the two of us.

I am so terribly afraid, Lucius. I keep remembering what you said to me on Easter break: asking me if love was enough to live on. Some days I think so, but some days I am sure it is not.

And I refuse to see the muggle 'doctors' that Ted's mother insists I should see. I do not understand muggles, Lucius, and though I practically married one, I doubt I ever will. I would rather see no medical persons at all than to set foot in that muggle hospital. Is that terribly hypocritical of me?

It is a struggle, Lucius. And I cannot even tell you how glad I am to still have a friend who understands me.

Yours,

An Tonks

p.s. As to the Narcissa situation: you should have received an invitation to a ball for my father's birthday by now. I made sure you were on the guest list and Bella wouldn't have let your name be crossed off just because I put it there. Ask Cissy to dance! Remember Bellatrix is on your side, too (as long as you don't tell her you're still speaking to me)


	4. Wiltshire::

14. August 1972

An,

I did receive the invitation to your father's birthday party. In fact, it came the day before your last letter, just as I was returning home from the continent. The ball was lovely, thank you for the invitation. It was a wonderful chance to see Narcissa

My father has given me his blessing; I don't think I've told you that yet. You were right all along, Anny. When he asked me had my trip to Europe cured me of the infatuation which had kept me from agreeing to marry Ellison and I told him no, I thought his head would explode. If it hadn't been so terrible it might have been funny. He once again gave me his speech about love being no reason to marry and I asked then if that remained true even when the young lady in question is Cygnus Black's youngest daughter. And just like you said, Anny, he changed his tune. He gave me a cigar and his blessing.

Going to the ball with his blessing and no insistence that I bring Elle along with me was a welcome occasion. It was lovely to spend time alone with Narcissa. She grows more beautiful every day. I am pitifully smitten.

You should know that your sister mentioned you. She told me that she hadn't any idea what to do at a party without you and figured I felt similarly. I found her in an upstairs salon thanks to your intrepid older sister who was able to point me there. Narcissa was wearing a blue ball gown and she wore her hair up for the first time I can recall.

She misses you, Anny, I can tell. But I do have progress to report. Narcissa was insisting upon formalities to begin with but by the end of the conversation prior to dancing we were using each others' first names and she seemed interested in the time of our next meeting.

However, I am loathe to admit I hadn't the slightest idea as to whether or not it would be appropriate to ask her to spend time with me. I suppose I am lost without your immediate encouragement.

And I meant what I said; if you want out, get out. I will keep my promise to take care of you. And you are in no way hypocritical for not wishing to see any muggle medical person. Did you think to tell that man you married that you have never even met one of those people and that the last thing a woman in your condition needs is to be subjected to the unwelcome unknown?

Please be well, Anny.

Can I see you?

Lucius


	5. Surrey::

11. September 1972

Dear Lucius,

I must apologize to you for how long it's been since I've written you. I've not had access to an Owlery as we've moved to Surrey and I only know muggles here. Surrey isn't so bad, though. The muggle lady next door has a witch for a niece, so she is at least someone I can relate to. Ted still works in London, but we're connected to the Floo network in this house and he can come and go with ease. The little townhouse we're living in here is much nicer than the flat in London, everything is cheaper here and with the exchange rate on gold Galleons we are much more comfortable. We even have a room for the baby, not that there is anything in it yet. But it is nice to know that the space is here.

I have to say what a relief it was to know that you saw Cissy at Father's party. I knew she would have a difficult time, and I am so comforted by the fact that you were there to see to her. You're smitten, Lucius, but you're not pitiful. I love it. What more can anyone ask for than her best friend loving her baby sister? I only wish I could have been there to see how lovely she was in that ball gown; I helped her pick it out (with you in mind, of course, but I would never have told her that).

And I told you so about your father. Until I ran off the name of Black was the finest in Britain, and it may still be. But it is a relief and a little bit of a thrill to know that you have your father's support. I can't imagine how to get you and Cissy in the same room again, as she has already left for school by now. I will think of something, though, I promise.

Oh! And I have other news: I have a job. Can you believe it? Me! A job! Some old friends of Ted's parents, the Fenwicks (their son is in Ravenclaw one year behind Cissy), have a little potions business and I am brewing potions in my kitchen and they pay me two Galleons per cauldron, and sometimes more.

Listen to me, Lucius, happy over a pair of Galleons. It is a bit pathetic, isn't it? Sometimes I really do wonder what I'm doing in this life. But the good news is that I've found a use for my kitchen other than burning toast. Although I am getting better at cooking (I made spaghetti and heated sauce from a jar and it wasn't at all awful) I am a miserably inept housewife and I miss having servants dreadfully.

And as much as I would love to see you, do you think that's a good idea? What if we're caught? I don't know if we should risk that. But I am beginning to look pregnant, Lucius, you wouldn't believe how different I look already. I am so busy with work, too, I don't know if I could even get away. Maybe.

I would love to see a friendly face.

Missing you,

An


	6. Malfoy Manor::::

1 October 1972

Anny,

I will be in London visiting some political contacts of my father's on the 18th of this month. The appointments are in the early morning and I happen to know that my father will be in Paris that day until after teatime. Perhaps we can meet in the afternoon. Maybe in PartiAlley in Edinburgh, or in Dover? If you can get away from your work I really would love to see you, even if it has to be someplace where no one knows either one of us.

And I am not nearly as distressed that you went so long between letters as I am about why. I will admit that I am appalled at the thought of you living in a muggle neighborhood and being so delighted over a couple of Galleons. This isn't like you, Anny. You're above the way you're living now, you know that, right? You are better than your current circumstances; do not forget that as you continue to consider your future.

I am keeping busy these days but in the back of my mind is always how to get close to your sister. Bellatrix is being no help, I'm sorry to say, as she fears my getting too close to quickly and has made no secret of that to me. She has assured me, however, that she has kept this information from Narcissa and for that I am at least grateful.

Do I recall correctly that Narcissa's birthday is next month? Would it be too forward of me to send her a card?

Please consider meeting me on the 18th.

Yours Truly,

Lucius


	7. Westbury Station

7. October 1972

Lucius,

Yes, I can get away on the 18th. I will meet you in Molly Coddles Coffee House on the outskirts of PartiAlley at three o'clock, but I can only stay until four. The Fenwicks are opening a storefront in JoviAlley in Bristol and I am working more than ever to help them prepare stock for the shelves. The idea of me as a shop girl is almost as preposterous as the idea of a Black living in a muggle house. It seems my whole life has become altogether unreal.

It's good money, at least. Well, not what you would think of as good money and not what I would have considered as such this time last year, but every little bit helps. If this keeps up well have baby furniture very soon. It's very different worrying about having enough to live on. Can I tell you again how much comfort I take in the fact that I know my baby sister will be cared for?

And as for Cissy's birthday: it's November the fourteenth. And I do not think a card would be out of the question at all. It's not just any birthday, she's turning seventeen this year and I am certain that she will appreciate the acknowledgement from someone outside of the family.

I haven't much time for letter writing, as I am on the train for Bristol, but I will see you soon.

Until then,

An


	8. Edinburgh

18. October 1972

Lucius,

I cannot tell you how wonderful it was to see you this afternoon. I don't think I had even allowed myself to realize how much I had missed you and everyone and everything I left behind until I saw you today. All I can think about is how normal I felt sitting in a wizard-owned coffee shop knowing I could order a butterbeer or pumpkin juice or anything else that a muggle has never heard of and have no one think me odd for it.

And what a terrible surprise to have nearly been spotted by Ellison's brother. I was afraid of that very thing, which is why I was so hesitant to get together with you at all. You know it could ruin you in more ways than one to be found out by your family or by mine to still be in touch with me, but I couldn't resist spending an afternoon with someone who knows me so well and understands me completely. I do so miss having family and friends.

As I said today, it has been the culture shock more than anything. Between learning to live amongst muggles and learning to live without money I am absolutely floundering.

And you, Lucius. I am certain that no one else slipped a purse full of Galleons into my satchel this afternoon. My pride wants to return it to you, but the truth of my circumstance is that I can only say thank you a million times. I haven't dared count it, but it's more money than I have seen in some time, though, I am sure.

How stupid of me not to have thought about money before I left. I could have gone to Gringott's and withdrawn as much as I thought I would need, had it occurred to me. Money is certainly not anything that I had ever thought of before and I must admit that I am woefully inept with finances.

I had to write you before even heading home to tell you how dear and wonderful you are and to thank you again for everything you've done and continue to do. You are a good friend, Lucius.

Sincerely,

An


	9. Malfoy Manor::

30. October 1972

Andromeda,

Make no further mention of the hundred and fifty Galleons that, for the record, I haven't the foggiest idea as to the origin of. Perhaps it could be used to furnish your nursery?

You are looking well, Anny, and I am glad to have seen you. I wonder if that was for the last time. It was a close call with Edgar Bulstrode having almost seen us. I do believe that it would be dangerous for us to try and meet again in the short term, anyway. The last thing that you need in your condition is to be further stressed, and I fear another close call could damage your health. I do worry about you still.

As much as I hate the idea of you working in a shop, I am glad that you have some magical enterprise to devote your time and energy toward. The thought of you living as a muggle disgusts me even more than that of you sitting behind a counter in a potions shop in Bristol. You are a talented and powerful witch, Anny, and you must remember that no matter how many muggles you are forced to surround yourself with. Your mention in your last letter of how comforting it was to be able to have a butterbeer or a pumpkin juice without raising eyebrows was truly heartbreaking.

As much as I am sure that I cannot see you again soon, I do beg you to seek out magic users to befriend. I do not know these Fenwicks by whom you are employed, but perhaps they would be good company. You cannot allow yourself to become too assimilated by this muggle family you have married into. You will have a child soon, An; a child that will almost certainly be a magic user as well. His father' s unremarkable heritage aside, your child will still be a descendant of the noble house of Black and should be reared within magical traditions.

I fear for your child, Anny. And I fear for you. I will implore you for one last time to leave that man and that hovel that he has condemned you to. I know that you cannot merely re enter proper society as though nothing has happened, but you can find a life for yourself and your child within the Wizarding world without the taint of muggles on his upbringing.

Please consider seriously what you are going to do. Things will become only more difficult after the child has arrived.

Your friend,

Lucius


	10. Surrey:::

10. November 1972

Dear Lucius,

You're right, of course, that things will only be more difficult and complicated once the baby is here, but I don't think I can leave. The days can be so difficult; my ankles are getting all swollen and my back already hurts all of the time. Minding the shop when it's busy is more than I think I can bear some days. And to think that I have three more months of this at least, and it'll only get worse! But then I get home in the evenings and Ted will rub my back or my feet and we'll heat up something his mother has brought over for dinner and he'll hold my hand and tell me how happy he is and I know I can't leave.

Love may not be enough to live on, but I cannot fathom the idea of going through this pregnancy without him. I love him, Lucius, I have for years, and just the thought of being without him causes my stomach to turn. And I couldn't break his heart, either. He keeps his spirits up, and I don't know how, but it helps me keep mine up too.

I hope you don't mind, but I told him of the origin of the money that bought our nursery furniture. Actually, Lucius, we were able to purchase everything we need for the baby and have money left over for when he comes. I know that you wish to keep your gift to me a secret, so we're telling anyone else who asks that Ted got a bonus and I've been putting in extra hours. But most people don't ask.

And I have taken a bit of your advice. I'm spending more time with other witches. It's very nice to work in a Wizarding shopping district and be surrounded by nothing but people like me all day. And I've begun spending time with my cousin Molly again. I don't know why it is that it hadn't occurred to me earlier that I was free to contact her now. She has a son: Bill. He's almost three years old and is just delightful. And she has another one on the way, too. Molly has been perfect at helping me get through the rigors of late pregnancy. She knows everything, Lucius. She is a wonderful friend to have.

I cannot believe I am even at this stage of my life. The fact that I am actually going to be a mother come February had not really begun to sink in until I began spending time with Molly and her son. How did we ever get to be grown up? Was it not just yesterday that we were chasing each other around my back garden or playing jinx tag in your father's statuary hall? It practically was yesterday when we were lying on the beach in the sun without a care in the world and relishing the freedom of being seventh year and away from home for the weekend.

A weekend is one thing, but being away from home permanently was not on my mind then. And now I do all I can to make my own home. I am getting better at caring for Ted and myself and my house, but I doubt I will ever have any real skill at it. I only know how to manage a house the way my own mother did; and the things that she did for us are not within my realm of possibility. What I would give to have just a single house elf. I would reckon that what the Blacks of Coventry spend on food and wine for a single day would keep Ted and I in our current lifestyle for weeks.

I truly do take comfort I knowing that you will be able to keep my baby sister as comfortable in adulthood as our parents have for her life thus far. You do remember that it is her birthday this week, don't you? If you've forgotten, there' still time to send a card. Cissy at seventeen; I can't believe it. I bet Bella will go just nutters over the idea that baby sister is a bona fide adult now. Men will be vying for her attention, Lucius. Remember that you have the support of both of her sisters.

All the best,

An Tonks

-0-0-0-0-0-o-0-0-0-0-0-

So this might be a really lame thing to say: but RL is very very rough right now and I'm honestly posting so much in hopes of getting reviews- which are the sole light in my days right now. So PLEASE find something nice to say...? -MQ


	11. Wiltshire:

17. November 1972

An,

I am a greater fool than even I was aware of. I sent your sister a lovely card to mark the occasion of her birthday and, in my madness over whether the blasted card said just the perfect thing, I completely forgot to ask her permission to write her again. I still cannot believe my own idiocy.

She wrote me back almost immediately. That's a good sign; is it not? I suppose that any lady of proper breeding would have sent a thank you card for the birthday wishes, so maybe it's no progress at all. However, the note she sent was a far cry from any formal thank you that I have received in the past, and that includes those from her sisters. Unfortunately, she wrote nothing of any desire to hear from me again.

All I needed to do was pen a single line, Anny! What a dolt I have been. I could have had some indication of what she was thinking and I could have begun a regular correspondence with her. I am almost certain she would have allowed me to write had I asked her, as I seem to remember every Hogwarts student being pleased to receive mail from anyone. But I dare not write her unsolicited. A birthday card is one thing, but the idea of a letter with no occasion to warrant it is not something I picture Narcissa harkening to. I do want to play this properly, Anny. Am I right to presume that she would think it untoward of me to write her with no prior permission?

I am sure that I am not alone in my desire to win her affections and the last thing I want to do is behave improperly. I am thankful today perhaps more than I ever have been that I have your guidance. I am in awe of my own stupidity at having missed a perfect chance.

On another topic, I am glad to hear that you are spending more time with people like us than with people like the family you married into. Do not forget yourself. Do not forget where you come from and the family that reared you. As I contemplate the mistake I have made vis-à-vis your sister it occurs to me that the conventions may not be so observed in the family you have joined and I can only beg of you to remember who you are as you enter into motherhood.

If your feelings guide you to staying where you are; I cannot say that I understand, but I can tell you that I will respect your decision. I do know that feelings can quite overcome a person's rationale and can put a person into a situation that he is certainly in no way prepared for. You can only do the best with what you're led to do and follow your heart, even into disaster if that is where it leads you.

I may have a disaster of my own very shortly. The Bulstrodes were over for dinner this week and Ellison was as blatant as ever. I will say that for years I found her only mildly annoying, but lately she has taken throwing herself at me and fishing for proposals to a new level. I cannot abide even her presence currently and yet she has made herself a fixture in my life. Thank Merlin at least that my father now knows what I truly am after in life and is doing all he can to keep things from coming to a head with Bulstrode and with Elle.

The thing I envy you for, Anny, is that you have found the person you feel it right to spend your life with and have settled into a life with him. As much as I disapprove of his heritage I must admit that I cannot help but be envious of your being done with the messy business of courtship. I am begging again for your guidance.

Take care of yourself,

Lucius


	12. Surrey:

1 December 1972

Lucius,

The fact that Cissy write you back so quickly is surely a good sign. She has made a habit over the years of writing thank you notes that arrive precisely one week after the thing for which she is doing the thanking. This has been her way since childhood. Her having written you back so personally and with such dispatch says to me that she was most pleased with having heard from you and that your birthday wishes even excited her a little. Is it any comfort that she is likely annoyed with herself for seeming too forward to you for having responded so quickly?

And as much as I can say that it is unfortunate that you neglected to ask permission to write her I do not think it is such the mistake that you have made it out to be. If you had asked to write to her, then Cissy would almost certainly be at least somewhat aware as to your intentions toward her; or even worse, she could imagine your intentions toward her being other than the honorable ones they are. No, better I think to seem distantly interested. Too blatant a pursuit could have dire consequences.

She's not used to a gentleman's attention, Lucius. If you're too insistent she'll likely be frightened or confused and that could lead to more disaster than even Ellison Bulstrode could cause. And as for Elle, have you been honest and told her plainly that you are not interested? And I mean recently. I know that you have said that to her dozens of times over the years, but if she feels toward you the way Ted feels toward me or, I daresay, the way that you do for Cissy, those feelings will be difficult if not impossible to let go of.

Be careful of letting her down too easy, as that could lead to her thinking there's still a chance to make things right, as it were. But don't be as brutish to her as you may be inclined to be. You must remember that Ellison's younger sister Imogene is one of Cissy's closest friends and that anything concerning Ellison will get back to her. I cannot stress enough the importance of Cissy's not hearing of you breaking her best friend's sister's heart. Cissy has a sense of honor and of loyalty in her that could cause her to never speak to you again if that were to be the case.

Bide your time, Lucius. This is a marathon, dear, not a sprint. Things cannot even begin to get serious with Cissy for some time now. You've known since we first discussed your admiration for her more than a year ago that she would not even begin seriously considering suitors until she has finished school, and I doubt she has altered her opinion on that. I truly believe that any young man who tries too openly to woo her these days will have his romantic overtures falling upon deaf ears. You don't want to move too quickly or you may lose your opportunity. It will be more than a year before you can truly court her, Lucius. But we must use this time to see to it that you're in the ideal position to do so once she is quite ready to receive you. And you will always have my guidance.

Chin up, dear. All will be well.

Your ever ballooning friend,

An


	13. CordiAlley

22. December 1972

Happy Christmas Anny,

As I sit here with wine and music I stop to wonder how you will be spending this holiday. Last night was the Solstice Celebration at the Manor and there was something wrong with the whole thing. And then I remembered quite suddenly that the thing which was so wrong was that you were not there to enjoy it with me.

I can scarcely recall a Solstice Celebration for which you were not in attendance. We always had such fun; ducking out to play jinx tag in our dress robes when we were very young, or ducking out to get drunk and play tricks on the guests just last year. It was odd having to abide my father's party without your company.

Of course, the Bulstrodes were there. Edgar spent the whole night talking about some lady from America that he intends to propose to and Ellison took that opportunity to remind me that once her brother is married she will be free to wed as well. Ghastly evening, that. I will admit that I have missed you since you left us in July, but never more than I did last night. I spent the whole night wishing you had been there to dance with and to talk to and to help me dodge Elle. I was so put out with her poor manners that I did not even entertain the idea of getting into her knickers. In fact, I've decided that those particular activities are to be off limits to Ellison Bulstrode at least until she realizes that I have no interest in her beyond that. And if she keeps things up the way she has I may lose even that passing carnal interest. There are other women with whom I can pass the time.

Oh, Anny. What will Christmas be like? If Solstice was such a taxing affair I cannot imagine what I will do on Christmas day without you to escape with. My father, of course, is aware that I will not be departing late on Christmas morning to spend the rest of the day with the Blacks, and I fear he is as uncomfortable with the idea of spending Christmas alone with me as I am. He did mention how unfortunate it was that I would not be spending the day at your family's manor, as that would give me an opportunity to spend some time with Narcissa. I do appreciate that he is on my side now, and that he has bought into the lie that I was with your family on Christmas for the past several years.

Where would we have gone to this Christmas? I must admit that one of my favorite things we ever did was to say we were at the other's home and go someplace we oughtn't. Christmas is certainly my favorite of our traditions. I had thought about New Orleans this year, or maybe Burma. But I fear that in your condition you would be rather conspicuous not to mention disinclined to join in with the dancing girls the way you did in Tunisia last Christmas. I suppose that's a tradition we'll have to forego this year. Perhaps next year we'll sneak away and take your son to the Wizards Circus.

I have spent the day in CordiAlley and I should warn you that my nostalgia and generosity have gotten the better of me. You will be receiving a rather larger number of packages than I had originally intended. But it's Christmastime, Anny, and I cannot imagine the rest of this holiday without you. I am the most heartsick that I have been since you left us in July. Christmas will never be the same, will it?

I've not sent a card to your sister, was that correct of me? It's one thing to commemorate her seventeenth birthday whilst she is at school, but I do wonder as to the propriety of sending a card in celebration of the season to her at your parents' home. I am operating with caution as per your last letter. But at the risk of sounding like a madman: does Narcissa have any routine during the holidays? Is there anyplace I could accidentally run into her, and politely suggest that we have a mug of wine or a cup of tea and get caught up? I know I am grasping at straws, Anny, but I am trying to salvage something less than horrid out of this holiday.

I do hope you like your gifts.

All my love,

Lucius


	14. Under the Tree

25. December 1972

Lucius,

You have really outdone yourself. The packages were under our paltry little tree when we woke up this morning and I broke down in tears. I had no idea how hard Christmas was going to be this year. I try to think about everything wonderful in life; that Ted loves me and that I have a baby on the way and that I still have wonderful friends who care about me, but it's just not enough at Christmas.

New Orleans would have been so much fun, Lucius! And Burma would have been lovely, too. The shop has been so unbelievably busy for the last few weeks with the holiday coming up that I hadn't stopped for even a moment to consider what I was going to do with myself on Christmas day. I spent most of the morning opening the gobs of packages you sent over. What beautiful things, Lucius! The linens and the napkin rings and the lovely china…. You have given me everything I might have been given had I had a proper wedding. I am still in awe of the beautiful things you sent. And the candies and the cookies and the wonderful spices and fruits from everywhere let me close my eyes and forget that I am without my family and my oldest friends on Christmas, if only for a moment.

We'll be taking our supper tonight at Molly and Arthur's house in Devon. Molly has promised a Christmas dinner like the ones we were raised with. Apparently she has a skill and a fondness for cooking that I can only hope to acquire in her company. I don't know how she plans to entertain tonight, her baby is due to arrive at any minute, but she promises me a meal I will enjoy.

But no matter the food or the beautiful gifts, I cannot seem to lift my spirits for more than a moment. I miss you, Lucius. I miss you and I miss everyone and everything. I miss Cissy. I miss Bella and even Roddy and Stan and Barty and Evan all being intolerable. I miss the bickering at the table and the laughing around the tree on Christmas morning and all of the cousins and the food and the cider and everything. Right now I can just picture the family all in the big living room around the formal tree singing songs and munching on Christmas cookies. Every Christmas I was so keen to escape such things and now I can't imagine what I would give to be back in that fold now.

Or in Burma or New Orleans with you. Next year definitely the Wizards Circus. Maybe we can even ditch Ted and the baby for an hour and do something as scandalous as we have every Christmas since third year. Maybe Tel Aviv?

Anywhere but here. It's pitiful, Lucius, our little house on Christmas. We have a small tree, but scarcely anything to hang on it, and had it not been for your shopping spree last week there would have been a dearth of gifts beneath it as well. And I will also admit to the guilt I am feeling at receiving such beautiful things from you, as I've not gotten you anything. I thought to, but then I wasn't sure about sending anything of substance to you at home. It is much easier to hide a letter than anything three dimensional. That and fiscal concerns along with my schedule of late have prevented me from doing any shopping at all.

Best that you didn't send Cissy a Christmas card. Your instincts were correct in not wishing to send her any unsolicited correspondence. The occasion of her majority was one thing, but a holiday observed by all is not an occasion grand enough for a gentleman to ignore conventions like that. Better to hope that she wondered and wanted a message from you than to have had her receive one without having given permission.

And as far as Ellison Bulstrode is concerned, I believe you are doing right to cut her off entirely. If you need to get your jollies someplace while in honorable pursuit of my sister then might I suggest a visit to Skegness. I hear tell that Areneya Montpetit and Mirella Craigdarroch have taken a flat together in town; I am sure you could find some satisfaction there. Of course, with the way those two are known to behave, you may be stuck waiting your turn. Perhaps you could try celibacy? I laugh even as I wrote that. But you must certainly keep away from Elle Bulstrode. The last thing you need is a situation like the one that forced my hand and I cannot say that I think Ellison above causing just such a situation entirely on purpose.

Please behave yourself as best you can. Do remember that, as much as my sister abhors gossip, she does hear it from time to time and anything that might get back to her could damage you.

But for now, try and have a happy holiday. And know that you have made mine the best it can be under the circumstances. Thank you a million times over. Someday I hope to repay your kindness.

Love,

Andromeda


	15. Travelling from Coventry

2 January 1973

Anny,

I had the most wonderful and frustrating and wonderful time yesterday! Minister Bagnold and her husband had come by to visit my father and me in the morning and she mentioned before going that she was headed to Coventry for the afternoon to have tea with the Blacks. My father managed to get us invited along and the next thing I knew I was being shown to the parlor of your parents' house by your precious little sister.

She is certainly the most intelligent, well spoken, well mannered, and lovely young woman I have ever had the privilege of conversing with. I am more in awe of her every chance I get to speak with her. There are just no words to say precisely how highly I regard her.

And she mentioned you, Anny. I found her in the dining room with your other sister and half a dozen other relations watching everyone play Wands Conquest. She mentioned that the two of you always watched together and seemed to be glad to have me to converse with, if only for a moment. I truly think that I did myself a great service that I wasn't even aware of when I told her last August that she will never offend me with mention of her departed sister. I do not believe that there is anyone else in her life to whom she feels free to mention you. I am glad I can be that person to her. It gives me a relationship to her that is unique; and a certain intimacy contained in the secret that we keep of having mentioned you to each other. I believe she even trusts me. She speaks candidly to me when we're alone in a way that I have never heard her speak in any group setting.

And you will not believe what she had heard at school. Or maybe you will believe it…. I cannot be any happier that I was able to convince Narcissa to tell me the gossip from inside Slytherin, and I admire her even more for her hesitation to repeat things that she had heard. But the story I was able to get from her was that the world at large seems to think that Ellison and I are secretly engaged to be married. I assured Narcissa that this is in no way the case; in fact, I couldn't help myself but to laugh at the thought.

She did seem relieved when I assured her that news was not true. I can only hope that translates into some interest on her part as to what is happening in my personal life. She asked that I come and find her before I left, which pleased and surprised me. Unfortunately, I was in the blue salon with my father and yours and a dozen or so other people until long into the night and by the time I was preparing to leave Bellatrix informed me that Narcissa had retired for the evening. I left her a note expressing my dismay at not getting to tell her goodbye, but said no more. Should I have asked permission to write her then?

This meeting with her did seem different from those previous. In fact, I think that she even flirted with me; but her subtle manner is something I will admit that I am entirely unaccustomed to and I may be reading too much into a smile or a willingness to take my arm. I must also admit that I was even so bold as to kiss her hand. I could not believe myself having done that, but she seemed not to be offended.

I wish you had been there, Anny. I relished the moment I got with Narcissa, but I am sure that had you been around I'd have had more moments or done better by the ones I had. I think that I played things properly, but there is no way to be certain. Time will tell, I suppose.

I was glad to hear from you that you enjoyed the gifts I had sent to you for Christmas. I warned you in my letter that I had let myself go overboard with last minute shopping for you and your baby. Please feel no guilt over having not sent things to me. All I needed this holiday from you was that message that I lightened your gloom for a day or an hour. Your life has gotten too difficult too quickly and I can only hope to mitigate that as best I can.

Be well. And tell me what you think about my brief but interesting conversation with your sister.

Lucius

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

SORRY it' sbeen so long since I updated. My in-laws are in town :p. More later today, as I have gotten then out of the house for a few minutes. :)


	16. A Kitchen in Surrey

7 January 1973

Lucius,

It's wonderful that you got to see Cissy on New Year's Day! I had for some reason not even thought to tell you to get with Bella and Roddy to be sure that you could be invited to the Blacks' for the day. What a fool I was. But you wound up invited to the family gathering anyway; I suppose that was just meant to be.

I am surprised, however, to hear that the family got together at our house in Coventry instead of at Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga's in London. I wonder if that has anything to do with me. I have noticed that my parents' faces have been noticeably absent from the society pages of late and I wonder sometimes if they're not keeping a low profile to avoid questions about their shame (that's me!).

And Elle had been spreading the story that the two of you were engaged? That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard. I am glad that you were able to tell Cissy the truth in person and I am doubly glad that she seemed pleased by that news. I do think that is progress. And she took your arm? She walked arm in arm with you when there wasn't dancing going on? If I understood that correctly then you have absolutely made progress. I have never heard of her doing such a thing with any gentleman not related to her.

And kissing her hand!?! That was certainly daring of you, but I can only guess that, since you were in no way rebuffed having done so, that Cissy is growing sweet on you. Brilliant! That was a very bold move to have made and I might recommend against letting that happen again in the near future, but it made my stomach flutter just thinking about that. How wonderful for both of you!

I must say that things are rather well here also. The bonus that I got from the shop thanks to the major influx of business at Christmas has let us stop fearing cold or starvation. That is a very good feeling indeed. And I know I have made it sound like so much gloom and doom, but that is because yours is the only sympathetic ear I have. Everyone else with whom I have occasion to speak is so thrilled and pleased and happy for me that I have followed my heart and married a man I love despite his parentage and that my first born is on his way. Not one of them would hear of the fact that I am so unhappy some of the time, or that I am struggling mightily. The truth is, though, that it's not all bad. In fact, there are some truly wonderful times in my life. Some nights Ted comes home early and he holds my hand and we feel the baby kicking and I love this life in those moments.

Hardship is not something that I am particularly suited for, but I am blissfully in love and just over a month away from having this baby in my arms to hold. How amazing will that be? Things get a little easier every day. I am growing more accustomed to a house without servants and, with Molly's help, am even becoming a somewhat passable cook. And Ted doesn't mind when I dry out the roast or burn the chicken or forget to salt the soup. Or perhaps he really does mind, but he loves me enough not to let on.

If only I weren't forty pounds larger than I should be I daresay all would be well. Of course, just as I become accustomed to things and begin to grow comfortable taking care of myself and my husband and our house a baby will arrive and make everything difficult all over again.

Will you be doing anything exciting for your birthday? I know it's on a Sunday this year; perhaps if you're having people over you could convince Bella to try and get Cissy to come along. Getting her away from school just for a Sunday afternoon shouldn't be so very hard. It might be nice to spend some social time with her without parents and family around. Just a thought.

I must go now, although I could spend ten more pages telling you how sure I am that Cissy has taken a shine to you and how thrilled that makes me!

Your sister (one day!),

An


	17. Travelling to London

21 January 1973

An,

So today I am nineteen. It is not the momentous occasion that I thought it might be. I hadn't planned any sort of soiree, although your last letter made me think better of that. I hadn't the time to try and put together any sort of event on such short notice and I still cannot believe I was so thick as to have forgotten that there was even a chance of seeing Narcissa had I thought to celebrate. It's odd, the first birthday out of school. I never had to think about what to do to commemorate the occasion prior to now. You always took care of that.

Bella and Roddy and Stan and Barty and company have informed me that I will be taken out to celebrate this evening but I can guess from the aplomb with which they refer to the night's activities that there would be no place for a lady amongst the invited crowd. It promises to be a rather rowdier night than even you would have planned for me. I can only hope that I am left with enough memory of the festivities to regale you with tales in the future.

And somehow we managed to miss your birthday this year altogether. I suppose with the way things were happening that it could easily have slipped my mind, but I feel guilty that it did, so I will take the occasion of my birthday to tell you I hope your birthday was as happy as it could be under the circumstances.

I am glad that your marriage is happy, Anny. And I am still in utter disbelief over the fact that a month from now you will be someone's mother. Life is incredible sometimes, isn't it?

How are we adults already? Was it not this time last year that we had nothing ahead of us but parties and balls and liquor and revelry and luxury? And now here I am struggling over a relationship with a young lady and you are married and poor and disowned and with a baby on the way. Oh the changes that only a year can toss at us.

I don't know what it is that has caused so much introspection of late, but I suppose growing older does this to people. Will it only get worse the older we get?

Thinking of you,

LM


	18. The Nursery

28 February 1973

It's a girl!

Lucius, can you believe it? It's a girl. Nymphadora Tonks. She was born on Monday: February 26th at two fifty one in the morning. She was six pounds, seven and a quarter ounces, and twenty-one inches long. We both came through the delivery as well as anyone could hope for and both of us are doing fine now.

I know it's been some time since I've written, and all I can say is that I have been utterly exhausted. And as much as I am still exhausted I just had to share my news. I have a daughter. It's amazing. What an adventure I'm on now. Slughorn always said I'd get my comeuppance in life and I suppose, with a daughter of my own to cause mischief the way I did, I am rightly on my way to just that.

And the most incredible part… she's a Metamorphmagus! Seriously! Whatever magical ancestry is lurking secretly in my husband's gene pool it is certainly unusual. She looks like me most of the time; with the same Black nose and Rosier chin that I share with both of my sisters. But she can already change the color of her hair from the dark blonde it was when she was born to bright red and once even to white and black stripes.

I have enclosed a photo; we've not taken too many so far, but I wanted you to have one. I am very realistic about the fact that you may never get a chance to see her in person. She is beautiful, Lucius, and I am madly in love with her.

I don't know when I'll get the chance to write again, as having a newborn is a gargantuan time commitment. But remember I love you.

An


	19. Malfoy Manor:

11 March 1973

Andromeda,

Congratulations on the arrival of your daughter. I am pleased to hear that she has arrived into the world without incident and that the two of you are doing well. I must also admit that it made me happy to know that she is a Metamorphmagus. Knowing that your husband's heritage is mundane there was always a question in my mind as to your child's potential as a magic user. Knowing that she is an innate Metamorphmagus means that she is certainly a witch. I am most relieved to know that your child will live her life as a magic user.

You will find that the seven years' tuition at Hogwarts School for Nymphadora Tonks has been paid in full. I would have written you sooner but I wanted to see to it that the payment for her tuition was on the books at the school before I gave you the news. I have made this payment through an anonymous agent so that no one will be the wiser as to where the funds originated, so the paper trail took longer than one might imagine. But it is done now and cannot be undone.

It is the least I can do for you and for your daughter, who I hope will someday be my niece.

Take care of yourself and your daughter, and be sure to let me know if there is anything you require of me.

Lucius


	20. Surrey::::

4 April 1973

Dear Uncle Lucius,

I cannot even begin to thank you for what you have done for Dora. The idea that she will be educated at Hogwarts as we were and without the worry over how to come up with the tuition is almost unbelievable. I have received confirmation from the school that her name is in the book and paid in full and that she will enter in September of 1984.

She is growing and changing every day. It's incredible that already she has gone from the helplessness of a newborn to the brightness of an infant trying to get everything she can from the world. She smiles at me now, and she can change her nose into the shapes of the pictures in the storybooks Ted reads to her. I am growing almost adequate at bottle feeds and nappy changes and cleaning up after all manner of accidents; I fear though that as soon as I have any real skill at such things that Dora will have moved on to another stage and I will have a whole new set of problems to conquer.

I'm going back to work next week. It's sooner than I might have liked, but the Fenwicks need the help and it's only part time. I am glad, however, that it will at least spare me the incessant meddling of my mother in law. That tacky and intolerable muggle woman has driven me bonkers with her suggestions and offers of 'help'. I cannot stand her. And I am certain that she will never cease in her insistence that Dora should have been born in a muggle hospital and that I should have her seen by a muggle doctor. I will do no such thing, Lucius, and there is nothing that she can say to change my mind. Molly Weasley and Evelyn Crouch were here to help Dora come into the world just as I wanted and everything went perfectly. I took no muggle medications and I am very happy to have handled pregnancy and birth as a witch. I intend to handle motherhood the same way.

Molly has volunteered to watch Dora for me on the days I am working and I have gladly taken her up on her offer. Her second son, Charlie, was born in December, and how she cares for two is beyond me. But she assures me that a third little one will be no added burden. She has also mentioned liking the idea of having a little girl in the house and that she sincerely hopes that her next one is a girl.

I cannot fathom the idea of wanting a 'next one'. I'm not sure I can handle the one I have. I am fairly certain that I don't want to go through any of this ever again. As much as I treasure Dora and as much as I love Ted I cannot see myself volunteering for such an ordeal ever again. Does that make me a bad mother?

I have scarcely the time for such introspective questions these days. Remember when we were so keen to find ourselves and our true purpose in life? Was that really only last year? Oh, Lucius, I am drowning. Did you know I had forgotten entirely that I'd had a birthday last summer until you mentioned having missed it? It seems the milestones in my life are no longer my own but rather those belonging to my marriage and to my child.

I fear I have lost myself entirely.

But the life I have traded myself for is not all bad. I love my daughter even if being her mother is taxing and outside of my innate skill set. I love my husband even if he scarcely understands me and his family refuses to even try. I can be happy. I know I can. But the moments of happiness in my life as it is seem only to punctuate the difficulties.

Thank you for remaining my dear and understanding friend.

Andromeda


	21. Wiltshire:::

13 April 1973

Dear Anny,

Uncle Lucius? I think I like that. It made me smile, anyway.

I am writing to tell you that Bellatrix has suddenly become an ally. She wrote to me only yesterday to invite me over for Sunday dinner on the twenty ninth. It seems she has invited Narcissa to spend that weekend with her and Roddy in London and they want me to come to dinner. Her letter alluded to her opinion that Narcissa would like to see me. Do you think that's something based in fact or merely Bella's opinion?

I must say that I am greatly looking forward to seeing Narcissa socially, but I am more than a little bit nervous as to what things will be like when it's only the four of us.

Any pointers? Anything I absolutely shouldn't say? I dare not press Bellatrix for her opinions.

Since when have I had nerves like this?

Please advise….

Lucius


	22. On a Train to Dover

20 April 1973

Lucius,

I told you that Bella was on your side. I do hate it that it's taken this long for her to do anything that proves such to you. I suppose she is just being protective as ever, but I am also sure that she wouldn't fib about Cissy's wanting to see you. If Narcissa is saying anything to anyone about any interest in you or any other gentleman, it will be to Bellatrix. I am certainly glad that things are going this way.

You'll enjoy dinner at Bella's, too. Their little elf, Raff, is new to running a household on his own and tries harder than any house elf I have ever heard of. He is a marvelous cook. Make sure, though, that you save room for dessert. His custard pies are splendid; in fact, they are one of the few things I have truly craved since I left home that I have had no chance of tasting.

Just be yourself, Lucius. I am sure that Cissy trusts you or she would never have been willing to share with you what she had heard in Slytherin. She has never been one to repeat gossip and the fact that she would even admit that she had heard something to you speaks volumes. You have won a great victory in winning her trust; nurture that and great things will come of it. Pay attention to her, be friendly and jovial, and whatever you do remember your manners.

I beg you not to over imbibe at this dinner. That is the only strict rule I would give to you. Bella will have lovely spirits about the house and I know you well enough to know you will enjoy what liquor she offers you. But pray do remember yourself, Lucius. Cissy cannot abide poor manners nor slovenly drunkenness. Treat this dinner as an occasion, not as a casual meal with friends. Letting your guard down too far could lead to the worst possible outcome.

And let me know how it goes! I want every little detail.

I would wish you a happy Easter, Lucius, but I have a feeling that is inevitable.

With love,

Andromeda


	23. Returning from London

29 April 1973

Andromeda,

I have had a wonderful day! Your sister was most charming at dinner and I cannot tell you how much I enjoy her company.

It seemed as though Bellatrix had somehow neglected to inform Narcissa that I was coming for dinner at all. But in her trademark fashion, Narcissa managed to cover the little annoyance I could see for a moment and have a most pleasant evening. She is a charming hostess.

And I do believe she is becoming fond of me. She wanted to know everything that had gone on in my life since last we spoke and it was all I could do to keep from boring her to tears with stories from inside Ministry bureaucracy, which is unfortunately the quagmire in which I spend so much of my time. I feel compelled to have a more interesting life so that I may have something as remarkable to share with her on our next meeting as she would wish.

She did also suggest that I find some light hearted diversion to leaven my days with. Could she possibly have meant by that what I hope she meant by that? I nearly asked her to have dinner with me on her next Hogsmeade weekend; would that have been wonderfully foolish of me or am I more foolish for having been too cowardly to ask? I have no idea and Bellatrix gave me no indication.

Oh Anny, she called me wise and she smiled so sweetly and over dinner we discussed books and music and history and food and wine. You hear how I run on. I knew that your sister and I had certain things in common: things like appreciation for pure wizard blood and an insistence on the observance of proper decorum. But I never knew until now just how similar we actually are. We like the same music and have enjoyed the same books. We are fascinated by the same periods of history and intrigued by the same literary and historical figures.

I have never been so completely convinced that she is the one for me, Anny.

I am eternally grateful to you for your guidance.

The little parcel I've sent along is a slice of custard pie I had Bellatrix wrap up for me. You were right, of course, the food was terrific. I have dispatched the two elves from my kitchen to learn Raff's pie recipes but until they have mastered the custard I can only offer you the slice I managed to leave with.

I owe you much more than pie, Anny.

Still smiling,

Lucius


	24. A sink in Surrey

16 May 1973

Lucius,

The pie was spectacular; just as good as I remembered. And I can only wish I had been a fly on the wall of that dinner party. Just to have heard you and Cissy realizing exactly how much you have in common with each other might have been the most wonderful thing I ever witnessed. I, of course, knew all along.

What did Bella have to say afterward? Was she impressed at how well the two of you got on? Was she absolutely thrilled?

I do think, though, that it's better that you didn't ask Cissy to meet you on her next Hogsmeade weekend. Your instinct is good, but care must be taken. I do think that now, having spent an evening with only you and another couple, she would be open to spending more time with you. However, I would recommend waiting for an occasion to present itself that you might wish to share with her. At this stage I am almost certain that she would be receptive to an invitation to a ball or a party; I am not as sure as to her response to an invitation to dinner or coffee in Hogsmeade. The best next step will be to have her as your guest for an auspicious occasion the likes of which she will not want to miss. If she enjoyed dancing with you at father's birthday then I am all but completely sure that she would enjoy accompanying you to another event where there's dancing.

I can feel things getting closer and more exciting. Can you?

Happily,

Andromeda


	25. Malfoy Manor:::::

30 May 1973

Andromeda,

I agree with your contention that I should perhaps hold off on asking Narcissa to spend time with me until I have an appropriate occasion to which I could invite her. I do grow impatient and if it were not for your assistance I would likely have fouled things up beyond measure by now. I will bide my time until there is an event that strikes me as something Narcissa would like to attend. It does tip the odds in my favor to do it that way, doesn't it; to give her the added incentive of an event she wishes to attend, my own invitation notwithstanding.

I, too, can feel a shift in things between Narcissa and myself and I must play this just so.

How are you doing, Anny? I have been so obsessed with my pursuit of your sister that I realize it has been some weeks and several letters since I have inquired after your health and that of your daughter. I can only presume that if things were going badly you would have mentioned something to me by now. You do know I still have a very hard time picturing you as someone's mother. Our whole lives get more and more curious and serious as the days go by, don't they?

Father is talking about a house in London. He says that it might be good for me to get out of the country for a while. I fear living in London, as I am trying so much to behave myself (although celibacy hasn't exactly come to pass) and a summer in the city could only lead me in to trouble the likes of which only Bella and Roddy can get me into. It will likely never happen, though, as the thought of my father willingly parting with the requisite sum of money is even more preposterous than that of your keeping a house and raising a baby.

Then again, if I were to take a house in the city on my own, perhaps we could arrange a visit? I would love to see you and to meet your baby daughter. I will keep you apprised, I promise.

Let me know how things are with you and if there is anything you require that I could provide.

Sincerely,

Lucius.


	26. The Back Garden in Surrey:

10. June 1973

Lucius,

I am so mad I could scream. That man I married has me about at the end of my rope, and I mean it.

Some new folks moved in next door this week and Ted, ever the gentleman that he fancies himself, invited them over for tea this afternoon. MUGGLE neighbors, Lucius. I had to fix and serve tea without using my wand. I had to make pastries and sandwiches without using my wand. And I had to tidy up afterward _without using my wand_! I cannot believe that he did that. Or maybe I can believe it; but nevertheless I am furious with him.

And as though that wasn't enough to make me want to smack that man over the top of his head with the nearest blunt object, I had to keep Dora away from them. Here I am the mother of a beautiful four month old baby girl and I had to make up a lie to keep the neighbors from seeing her lest she turn her hair a funny color or make her nose into something other than its normal shape. I am proud of my magical heritage, Lucius, and I am proud of the fact that my little daughter is already a magic user even at this tender age. And I thought my in laws were bad. At least they know that I'm a witch, and that my husband is a wizard, and that our daughter is a metamorphmagus. The idea that my husband would want to make friends with people who we have to hide that from just galls me. I find it completely beyond belief that a man who spent seven years at Hogwarts and married a pure blood witch (a BLACK no less) would find any reason in him to associate with the muggle neighbors.

I am thoroughly disgusted with him. The next time he dares to invite muggles into my house I swear to you I will hex him. Why in the name of Merlin would he want to associate with people from whom we have to hide our beautiful child? I want Dora to grow up proud of herself and her heritage, not to feel as though she has to deny who and what she is to satisfy the muggle world. The only blessing I can see in this afternoon is the fact that she is so small she'll not remember being hidden in the back room. I will not hide my child and my identity ever again!

I wish you did have that house in London. I'd be over there right now telling you all of this in person instead of having to write this letter. We could get drunk and turn the music up too loud and dance until we pass out on the carpet. Let's do that, Lucius; as soon as possible. Let's sneak out in the middle of the night to go to a wizard rock concert somewhere that no one would recognize either one of us and get embarrassingly drunk and pass out on a stranger's rug. Oh, listen to me; I sound like a mad woman. I know that, even if we were to plan something so audacious, I would never get farther than my front stoop. I'm just at wit's end with Ted and his tolerance for all things muggle. If I didn't love him I'd have bailed out of this life already.

I am so thrilled to go back to work tomorrow; to have no reason all day to have anything to do with any muggles at all. I know that I am likely a terrible hypocrite for hating having muggles around so much when I married in to a family chocked full of them, but I just cannot stand being forced to hide my true nature from people with whom I share a garden wall. I have never been one of those who thought well of the agenda of wizard supremacy, but I must say that I do think that the idea of powerful people having to hide themselves from powerless people just because the powerless outnumber us is appalling. You know, I never had to experience prejudices like this before. And the fact that I have to stay away from muggles lest they try to do me harm is one thing, but the fact that I have to hide my daughter from her father's whole world is more than I can handle.

I hate it!

I know I'm ranting but I just can't help it. There are some things I just can't abide and hiding myself and my child from the world at large is the greatest of those.

Angry and glad for a sympathetic ear,

An


	27. Wiltshire

14 June 1973

Andromeda,

It pains me beyond words to hear of your recent difficulty with your muggle neighbors. I could make comments about lying down with dogs, but I fear that would not give you the comfort you are seeking. I agree with you wholeheartedly that you should never have to hide yourself or your daughter from the prying eyes of those who would see us exterminated and I find it abhorrent that the man you married would seek out the company of just those persons.

My offer of refuge still stands, you know.

Or, if you are unable to leave, perhaps you could find your family lodgings in a Wizarding community? Anything to spare you the muggle neighbors. I cannot even imagine what it would be like to have mundane persons sharing my garden wall.

I do know that you are trying your best to do the right thing by your daughter, Anny, but you must stop to consider if being raised by a father who would hide her from the world in order to garner favor with muggles is truly in her best interest. I, too, have never experienced muggle prejudices firsthand; as you know I have even less experience dealing with the mundane than you do. But I do have to wonder why that man you married, a wizard himself who should be able to see the advantages of the use of magic, would choose to endear himself more greatly to the mundane world than to the magical. It is truly beyond my comprehension.

Magical children are a thing of beauty, Anny, yours is no exception.

And the very idea that you were forced to entertain the muggle neighbors turns my stomach. Add to that the fact that your husband insisted that you do so entirely without the use of your wand and I begin to question his sanity. Not that I understand in the slightest the process by which any person makes tea or sandwiches and pastries in the first place, but I can certainly imagine any difficulty thus would only increase without benefit of a wand to aid in the task. I am honestly impressed that you were able to make do.

And if you would like to get together someplace in the middle of the night and get drunker than a fiddler's bitch and dance until we fall on our faces I will certainly join you for that. Is your baby daughter sleeping through the night yet? I do understand your being so unwilling to slip out in the dead of night when your child might need you, but the time will come when that is not such a concern. I look forward to seeing you then.

Do not let the muggle bastards get you down. Remember yourself and the proud lineage your daughter shares.

Love,

Lucius


	28. Surrey

1 July 1973

Lucius,

Thank you for being so understanding and so much on my side concerning the issue of the muggles next door. I was and remain exasperated with Ted over his carte blanche acceptance of muggles into our life but I must stop to consider that the muggle vernacular is what he was raised with and that it is no more foreign to me than Hogwarts was to him in the beginning. We are finding our way. And I do like the idea of moving to a more wizard filled area, but alas finances are not such that they would allow for such just at the moment.

I was able to express to Ted calmly and rationally my dismay over having to hide Dora from the neighbors and I could tell he was very broken up when I did. Perhaps he hadn't considered really what he was doing insisting that we fit in with the muggles next door when his daughter may not be able to do so for years. A metamorphmagus cannot always consciously control her metamorphoses until after puberty, it turns out, and I cannot imagine the idea of hiding our daughter for so long.

He understands, too, my fear that she will come to think that we are ashamed of her if we continue to hide her from muggles. I do intend to teach her about the differences between the magical and the mundane and that most muggles should never know that the Wizarding world even exists. I will not teach her the prejudices I was raised with (and frankly am still fighting) but she will know that there are two separate worlds. Until she is old enough to understand such distinctions and to tell a muggle from a witch or a wizard for herself I want her to be in an environment free of fear. I want her to be allowed to be herself without any wonder as to what people might think of her abilities.

Thank Merlin that we are working through this while she is still too little to know that any of these things have happened. The idea that she ever might know that her father wasn't willing to let the neighbors see her breaks my heart. If I thought for even a moment that my daughter would ever know that her father cared so much for what the neighbors might think that he was willing to have her hidden in the back room I don't know what I might do; oblivate her quite likely.

I wonder sometimes, and Ted will never tell me the answer to this, if perhaps his parents were ashamed of his magical potential and forced him to hide from their muggle neighbors. Either way, we will not be associating with any more muggles that he is not related to. And with those relations I will be plainly myself, An Black the witch; and my daughter the metamorphmagus will be plainly on display. If those muggles in the Tonks family have a problem with that then they can keep their distance and it will be no skin off my nose.

I suppose when I married Ted that I hadn't really considered the fact that I was marrying a whole world. Of all the muggle world I have experienced, Ted is the only thing I can think of worth keeping. I will certainly never spend any time in a kitchen without my wand again.

And maybe when Dora is bigger we will sneak off someplace and wreak havoc on a few muggles (or a passel of Hufflepuffs) for old times' sake. And maybe when she is much bigger we can take her with us.

A tired and struggling,

Andromeda


	29. Kidwelly, Wales

20 July 1973

Anny!

Sometimes the universe just deals a perfect hand. The wife of a distant relative of my mother's mother died. I admit to not knowing just what manner of relative; I know very little of the DuLac (my mother's) family and even less of the Defarge clan (mother's mother's side) but I am getting away from my point. My father prevailed upon me to attend the funeral, as business for the Ministry would keep him from it and he felt it was an obligation for one of us to attend. I hated the idea, as funerals bore me to no end, but what choice did have really?

Upon my arrival I could not have been more delighted. I had somehow not known that Mrs. Crouch, the distant kin by marriage who we had come to bury, had been born a Black. There at the morning's visitation was your beautiful sister. I daresay she's prettier than you now, Anny.

Narcissa had on lovely black pique summer robes and was so sweet to have invited me to dine with her and your father. I took her for a walk through the gardens at Kidwelly (you of course had guessed at the location) and she let me hold her hand. We walked the entire length of the garden path and out through the forested acres.

I did something rather stupid though, Anny. I brought her to the stream on the far side of the property from the castle and I wanted to show her the view from the opposite bank so I popped across it without thinking. She did follow me, but managed to Apparate herself squarely into a bush. And not just any bush, but the thorniest bramble she could possibly have found to wound up in. I got her loose from the thorns but not before the plant had done quite a number on her dress and her arms. I had to wrap my handkerchief around her left hand to try and stem the bleeding.

She seemed to be more embarrassed than injured, which is really something considering from how many places she was bleeding, but I scarcely paid mind as the only thing that concerned me was the fact she was bleeding (and the fact that it was my fault). I have never felt so bad about anything in my entire life. She didn't seem angry with me at all, though, only with herself. And she refused to let me do much for her. Has she always been averse to being taken care of?

But the most remarkable thing happened there on the bank of the stream, Anny. She said she trusts me. She let me pick her up and Apparate the both of us back to the castle. She wouldn't let me walk her to her room, but she did let me send for a nurse and she let me come in to her room once she'd been seen to. I am pleased to report that despite my idiocy she was well enough to make good on her dinner invitation.

Can I be crass and tell you how absolutely libidinous she looked in her nightshirt with her knees plainly visible? It was almost too much to bear. I know I must have appeared a great fool at times, trying not to look at her as though I could ravish her at that moment, no matter the fact that was true. I found myself distracted by staring at the back of her hand, imagining my mother's ring there. I kissed her hand, too. She didn't seem even surprised, not even a little. Anny, she lets me kiss her hand now. Should I have tried for her cheek?

I could have proposed right then and there, but I haven't the ring from our vault yet. I did, however, maintain the presence of mind to remember your advice to me. Anny, you would have been so proud!

Edgar Bulstrode is getting married in October, had you heard that? Narcissa actually knew more about the affair than I did, apparently Edgar's sister Imogene has been filling her in on the details rather regularly. I asked her to go with me, figuring that this was just the sort of occasion that might cause her to wish to appear in public and be willing to do so as my guest.

She said yes, Anny. And did I mention that the wedding is in Romania? That's three whole days in Transylvania together! I am positively mad with the possibility. Your father gave his permission right there at dinner. It seems as though he was under the impression that Narcissa would want to attend for Imogene's benefit and, seeing as she is seventeen and ought to be ready to enter society on her own, he certainly had no problem with her coming to Romania with me. He didn't say, but I am almost certain that Bellatrix and Rodolphus and all of the other usual suspects will be in attendance as well and that surely could have given your father added comfort knowing she would be chaperoned.

All that's left is for me to convince Slughorn to let her come.

Three whole days in Transylvania, Anny! Three whole glorious days alone in Transylvania. I will have gone to Gringott's by then I am sure. Don't you think a wedding celebration in the East is an opportune moment for a marriage proposal?

I am thrilled and terrified all at once.

Having far too wonderful a time at a funeral,

Lucius


	30. The Malfoy Kitchens

24. July 1973

Anny,

I only now realized that I wrote you an extended letter last Friday without mention of your birthday. What a self centered cad I can be sometimes. But you knew that, didn't you? Happy twentieth tomorrow; I hope this year's birthday is marked with some celebration. This has been quite a year for you, has it not? Have you really been gone from me for so long? It seems as though it was only yesterday we were goading each other into silliness. Will I ever get used to our being apart on special occasions?

I await your reply to my precious letter. I am almost certain that you are nearly as excited as I am over the recent development between myself and your sister.

There should be a custard pie on your doorstep in the morning.

Happy birthday.

Love,

Lucius


	31. Back room in Dover

I didn't mean to go a million years without an update. Really, I didn't. So I'm shooting a few out tonight and I promise to be better. Much love to reviewers. MUCH MUCH love. And SORRY. -MQ

* * *

1 August 1973

Lucius,

Thank you so much for the birthday wishes! It has been quite a year. On my last birthday I was not even visibly pregnant yet and here I am a mother of a five month old. I know I'm not used to spending holidays without you and as much as I hate to admit it I am comforted a little knowing that you're not getting used to it either. Can you believe I'm twenty, Lucius? That sounds so old! I am a bona fide grown up now; with a house of my own to manage and a child to care for and all of the other bloody responsibilities that come along with it. And I mostly hate it. I do love my daughter, though, and I take such pride at the victories I score on a near daily basis these days (I cooked a whole chicken yesterday and it was actually tasty!). Thank you also for the wonderful custard pie. Can you believe I ate the whole thing? I did. I do love that your elves have mastered that recipe.

And I am positively giddy at your news! Even Dora squealed with delight when I read her your letter. I have taken to reading your letters aloud to her like they were chapters of an epic tale. She loves it. Can you believe she'll be six months old? She amazes me, Lucius.

And YOU amaze me, Lucius. Three whole days in Transylvania with Cissy! Oh that's almost too good to be true. That's even more exciting than pie! I'm sure you'll get Slughorn's permission- you always were his favorite. Just remind him of how rich and powerful your family is and how rich and powerful our family is and you'll have that social climbing git letting Cissy away for as long as you wish. Maybe you should get your father to do the asking; you know there is no way Slughorn would ever say no to the richest wizard in Britain. I do adore the fact that you have father's blessing to take her with you. I'm sure he's glad that Cissy is showing interest in adult social activities and that a gentleman of refinement and breeding is interested in spending time with her. Brilliant!

Of course, I am hardly sure that Edgar's wedding is exactly the best choice; I mean, in light of the situation with Ellison. Do you really think that Elle will be able to keep a civil tongue in her head all weekend while you are at her brother's wedding with her little sister's best friend? I do fear that a scene may ensue that Narcissa might find distasteful. I am in no way trying to discourage you from taking her and I certainly don't mean for you to withdraw the invitation, but I do hope that you've taken the whole Ellison ordeal in to consideration and have planned accordingly.

I am almost as happy at the thought of the two of you spending a weekend together in Transylvania as I am at the idea of the afternoon you two spent at Kidwelly. That was the first time you had been alone together for that long, wasn't it? And she held your hand, Lucius? For how long? For the whole walk? That really is something.

And as much as I hate the idea of Cissy hurting herself and bleeding all over her handkerchief, I must say that I am quite pleased that she was so receptive to your assistance. To answer your question: yes. Cissy has always had a problem being taken care of. She has always felt like she had to be very independent and take care of herself; my guess is that she felt like Bella and I were able to do things on our own and she didn't want to be babied. The fact that she let you tend to her, even a little bit, surprises and delights me.

Oh Lucius, the idea of you sweeping her off her feet and coming to her rescue absolutely takes my breath away. Since when did you become the gallant hero? I can picture you, the handsome prince, leaping to the rescue of the damsel in distress. It gives me goose bumps just to think about it. And I won't think you too lecherous for thinking about sex when you saw Cissy in her nightshirt; I have met you before, you know. As long as you're not about to give in to your baser inclinations where my sister is concerned I will in no way be offended at your being so inclined. Truly, I would not mind it if you were to get into her knickers in Romania, but she might think less of herself if she were to let that happen and I will warn you against actually entertaining your carnal impulses. You don't ever want her thinking that a proposal was out of duty, you know.

But I will tear the mickey out of you if you don't try to kiss her. And I don't mean on her cheek.

And your mother's ring, Lucius? That's beautiful, maybe the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I've never seen it, you know, but I remember it from the photograph you kept of her in your bedroom and I can only imagine the joy that Cissy will get from being presented with such an heirloom.

I don't know that Romania will be the right time for a proposal, but perhaps it will be. You'll know, Lucius, I'm sure you'll know when the time is right to do the asking. If you're not sure, though, then don't. Patience is not a virtue that you exude, I know, but you must handle this just so. Don't rush things or you may find yourself with a setback.

That said, you absolutely must tell me everything! I want daily updates while you're there, Lucius. Daily. Hourly is even better, but don't let Cissy feel neglected for even a moment, even if that means I only get one letter a day.

I am tingling with excitement for you and for Cissy.

Holding my breath for news,

An


	32. Malfoy Manor

17 August 1973

Dear Anny,

I should begin by easing your mind. In light of the wonderful afternoon I shared with your sister and the remarkable news that she agreed to accompany me to Romania I had completely forgotten to share with you the very fortunate development on the Bulstrode front. All will be well between Ellison and myself at Edgar's wedding I am sure of it.

Narcissa was kind enough to once again share with me the news as it travels through female circles, particularly the female circles within the Slytherin dungeons. It seems that Ellison has begun to spin the tale that she has rejected me. Apparently she is suddenly carrying on quite heavily with Jasper Goyle and according to your sister they are already discussing marriage. You can imagine my relief at the news.

I am pleased enough that the current version of the story has her leaving me; at least no one thinks me a greater cad than they already did. But I can say, and I shared with Narcissa, I am not sure I am fond of what tales of my being rejected for the likes of Goyle might do to my reputation. Narcissa laughed at that assertion and made it clear to me that no one actually believes that.

I am to a point where I don't rightly care what people think. As long as I am sure that Ellison herself will be pleasant enough to Narcissa I can handle anything else that might come at me. If anyone does think that I am somehow heartbroken over Ellison Bulstrode then I am sure they will think me doubly pleased to be in the company of Narcissa Black. I could not do any better than that. And Narcissa has made it very clear that she is quite aware of the fact that Ellison and I were never an item to begin with and that she has not even the slightest inclination to believe the story as it currently stands.

And as to my baser inclinations, I do swear to you that I intend to conduct myself as a gentleman with Narcissa. As tempting as the idea of getting her alone in Romania might be to me, I am going to do things right by her and that includes not having my way with her until after I have wooed her down the aisle. There are other women for those activities. Although, I will admit that of late I have lost some interest in such things, Anny. Perhaps I am so distracted by Narcissa that I have little attention left to offer females in other veins.

I can't even get my head around that sometimes. Here I am with the world at my feet and finding myself guilt ridden over an afternoon's dalliance. I already feel so devoted to your sister that I scarcely can tolerate my own pastimes. What a single minded fool I have become. I shall be altogether celibate in the very near future if my conscience has anything to do with it. Until recently I wasn't even aware I had such a thing; but apparently it has chosen to rear its puritanical head and make me rather miserable rather often.

I am glad that I have you to confess this to. If I were forced to keep this madness to myself I don't know what I would do. There is certainly no way I could share such feelings with Bellatrix. As much as I have become aware that she is on my side where Narcissa is concerned, I am also certain that she would take every opportunity to tease me mercilessly and to lord it over me that she could have such power over something so important to me. Best she think my interest in Narcissa less than the true passion that it is.

My father, on the other hand, seems to understand just how serious this whole undertaking is. He has agreed to make the plea to Slughorn that Narcissa be allowed to accompany me to Romania. Father promises that he will write to Hogwarts at the end of this month so that Slughorn will find the letter upon his return to the school in September. I only wish I could see the look on his face when he discovers he has kept a letter from the richest wizard in Britain waiting. He will certainly acquiesce to our petition.

Can I tell you just how nervous I am about the trip? At first it was nothing but joy at the thought of getting to spend so much time alone with Narcissa; and at its being acknowledged that the two of us are together for the weekend. But now I must admit to the trepidation that has begun to sink in as the date begins to approach. The reality of spending a weekend with Narcissa and the abject fear I have that I'll make an arse out of myself when left alone with her.

Please tell me I won't blow this. We have come too far for me to spoil it all now.

Terrified, thrilled, and in awe of reality,

Lucius


	33. The sitting room in Surrey

2 September 1973

Lucius,

I am so glad to hear of the news regarding Elle Bulstrode. It's enough that she's tacitly agreed to leave you alone, but I must say that I am actually pleased to hear that she and Jasper have found each other. That will certainly keep Ellison from chasing you overtly. I also have to admit that I am glad that she is happy, or at least appears to be. I never held any ill will toward her, save that in regard to you. Be sure, too, to be as friendly as possible with Jasper; he may not know the truth of the situation between you and Elle and I am sure he will feel better knowing that you have no hard feelings. Also, whatever role he has played in getting Ellison off your case is one to be rewarded; perhaps you should buy him a drink?

And I am sure that you will do fine alone with Cissy for the weekend in Romania. I mean, I am not completely sure that you won't foul up in some particularly amusing Lucius Malfoy way, but something tells me that things will turn out splendidly for both of you. You'll be fine.

Remember to include her in conversations. Listen when she speaks. Don't be too crass but don't be too reserved, either. Remember that Cissy knew you in school, and she knew us together; and she likely remembers at least some of the shenanigans that entailed. Remember that she will find your charm irresistible, but if you're too charming without the edge of roguishness that she likely expects from you by now she will certainly suspect that you are putting on. I am sure that she will understand that you've grown up a little, but don't try too hard. Whatever you do, don't get caught being less than genuine.

And do flirt with her, Lucius. I am sure that she will be quite readily receptive to any subtle overtures you might direct her way. She did hold your hand. And she's let you kiss her hand more than once by now, that is not something that you should take lightly. I meant what I said about your needing to try to kiss her while you're there, too. I do warn you that she'll likely not hearken to your first attempt, but an appropriately contrite apology and your continued attention should be enough to melt her heart. That way, the next time you try to kiss her, she will almost certainly let you. She won't want to appear too easy, Lucius, but no matter if she turns you down you must be persistent. Remember that Cissy isn't playing hard to get; she truly is.

And I chuckle and delight at the news of your having grown a conscience. I told Ted once that I had realized myself to be the owner of one and wished to be rid of it, but alas such things are not so disposable. I understand completely, though, how you're feeling. You noticed that same change in me; do you remember? Last Easter vacation when we were all at the beach you made a point to tell me that people were talking about the fact that I had somehow become exclusive with Ted. That would be my conscience. At first it was no issue to keep carrying on with other boys, but eventually I was so in love with Ted that I couldn't bring myself to consort with anyone else even just to cover my own arse.

You're truly smitten, Lucius. I daresay you're even in love. That makes a sister's heart grow warm, you know. I love the idea that you are in love with Cissy. No matter how you may falter in the short term, remember the ultimate goal. And relax; she agreed to go with you on her very first trip abroad without our parents. This is a very big milestone and one I am absolutely sure she will be grateful to you for.

Keep your chin up (and your trousers if you can help yourself) and let me know when Slughorn agrees. I'll be holding my breath waiting for news!

Your devoted partner,

An


	34. Father's office in Wiltshire

8 September 1973

An.

He agreed! Just like that. My father sent a letter and Slughorn wrote back asking to speak with me directly. I had to use the Floo connection (which you know I despise, but was worth it this once) and it scarcely took a minute to get permission. All I had to do was promise old Slughorn that he would be invited to our Solstice ball this year. That was it. One little Christmas invitation and Narcissa is free to travel to Romania with me in October.

I cannot believe that it is just over a month until the trip. Have I ever been so nervous about anything in all my life? You're right of course; I must keep my wits about me and remember that I am not trying to charm your sister in a vacuum. I must remember that she is well aware of the seven years you and I spent wreaking havoc on Hogwarts and that being too well mannered might set off an alarm. But that will be a fine line to walk: the line between being my usual self and my best, most charming self. It is odd for me to wish to garner the romantic attentions of a lady with whom I share a past and yet still find worthy of my best behavior. I daresay Narcissa is the only young lady who has ever qualified as both.

I can only hope that she will enjoy my company as much as I am sure that I will enjoy hers. There will be dancing on the Friday night I'm sure; that is one way I can be sure not to trip over my tongue. Narcissa and I have danced together before and I find that the little bit of conversation we are able to manage over a waltz or a minuet to be just enough to leave the both of us wanting more. I am mostly concerned about the Thursday evening when she arrives and the full day we'll get to spend together on Saturday. Or should I not presume to spend time with her then? The wedding itself will take up all of Friday, and the reception all of Friday night (Edgar tells me that it is the Romanian custom to let the party go on until dawn); should I leave Narcissa to her own devices for the day she'll have free between the wedding and her departure? Truly, as nervous as I am about my own performance under the circumstances, I would hope to spend that day with her. However, I do understand that she will perhaps have things she wishes to do while in town that may not include me. I hate that, you know. How do I make it clear to her that I wish to have her company then without seeming like an overbearing bully?

Am I over thinking this, Anny? I just think that this first official outing together is far too important to be left up to chance. After all, this is not only our first sortie together, but her very first appearance at a society function with neither of her parents present. This is a very momentous occasion and it absolutely must be perfect.

How do I make it perfect?

Help?

Lucius


	35. The Potions Counter

20 September 1973

Lucius,

Calm down you silly goose!

You will be brilliant, I know it.

I take it from your last letter that you have already arranged for Cissy's travel to and from Romania? I want to know details, Lucius. What train is she taking, and where will you be staying? Do you have ideas as to what to do on that Saturday? That's the 27th, isn't it? Maybe if you had someplace specific you'd like to visit with Cissy that afternoon it would be a little easier for you to ask for her company that day. I don't think you'd seem at all like a bully asking her to accompany you to some museum or castle or restaurant or such. I fear that the weather will be horrible, though, so keep that in mind if you plan on sightseeing.

Did you visit Romania last summer, Lucius? I honestly don't remember if I got any letters from there or not; there was a lot going on last summer. It might behoove you to forearm yourself with a thorough knowledge of the area so as to play host to her as best you can. Take her to libraries, museums, anyplace with culture and refinement and without muggles. If there's an opera or a ballet on a day that you'll be there offer to take her. But don't be pushy, Lucius. Let Cissy enjoy herself on her first weekend away from Hogwarts without having her schedule dictated to her; if you recall there's more than enough of that at school. Know what there is to do, and be ready to suggest things, but let her drive the activity if at all possible.

Bring it up on Friday if you need to… ask her what she might care to do while in town. Surely you will find your way into being included in her day's plans. That is, of course, unless there is some plan that she's made with Edgar's sister. Narcissa and Imogene have been close for years and they may wish to go out and explore the city together. If that turns out to be the case, then I urge you to egg her on. I know it will be frustrating to you if she abandons you for an afternoon, but imagine the independence and, I daresay, defiance that Narcissa might find in an afternoon alone in a foreign country with no one but her best girlfriend to keep her honest. She may return to your lodgings (you are staying in adjacent rooms?) only to feel so bold as to let you kiss her: or better.

I can tell just by what you have written me thus far that Cissy is becoming fond of you; keep that in mind and remember that you don't need to push. Just relax and enjoy her company and let her enjoy yours.

And I mean it, Lucius: I want to know everything!

Cheering,

An


	36. A Fitting Room in Cordialley

4 October 1973

Dear Anny,

Today I am being fitted for new dress robes for the trip to Romania. I have it on good authority from Edgar (via his sister) that Narcissa will be wearing a dark blue velvet gown and I intend to be properly coordinated.

Here are the details you requested:

Your sister will be departing Hogwarts early on the morning of Thursday the 25th. From Hogsmeade, she'll stop at Victoria Station and catch an express train from London to Brasov, arriving at the Central Station in Brasov early in the evening. I am arriving on the 22nd, a few days early, so that I may be well rested and properly acquainted with the town and our accommodations. I will be meeting her at the platform when her train arrives.

The Bathorys have reserved the entirety of a medieval lodge for the wedding guests and I have seen to it that Narcissa's suite will be adjacent to Imogene Bulstrode's on a floor housing only single young ladies. My own room is on the level above hers, so that I might walk her to her door without her feeling as though it is an undue inconvenience.

The wedding itself is on Friday the 26th due to the new moon that night. The festivities will begin at dawn and last until dawn the next morning. Is it a blessing or a curse that Narcissa and I will be out together for a full twenty-four hours? It's bound to be cold and I'm honestly questioning myself as to whether I'll be so bold as to offer her my coat or to put my arm around her shoulders. What a nervous nelly I have become. I should be ashamed of myself. But if all of this worry and care gets me what I want in the long run, then I shall forgive myself all of this silliness.

Saturday the 27th I am sure that Narcissa will want to rest for at least part of the day, seeing as we will have been out all night. I intend to be available all day (sleep be damned) in case she wishes company for lunch or tea. If she wishes to go out, then I will have suggestions to offer, but I am happy to follow her lead if she has an idea as to what she would like to do.

She will be departing early on the morning of the 28th and I will accompany her to the station and see to it that she is safely and comfortably aboard the train. It had occurred to me to book passage on the same return to London so as to have more time with Narcissa, but there is further business to be attended to in Romania that would be best attended to once she is safely on her way home. I am returning on the 30th in time to attend the Rosiers' Samhain feast. I will write to you as soon after your sister departs Romania as is possible.

I am very much looking forward.

Hopeful,

Lucius


End file.
